The Daughter of Nyx
by cheerlex97
Summary: This book is about a new set of demigods and their quest.Not good at summaries but read!And i know im using someones character in their book but i created her and i liked her so i am using her! so yep and this is my first fanfic so don't judge! Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

" Dad please?" I whined.

"NO!" He yelled finally looking up at me from his desk, "I told you, I do not have the time to play games with you!" My dad is the CEO of a mega company, and we currently live in a highrise in Manhattan.

"You never have enough time to even look at me," I mutter as I walk away. When I pass by the nanny- Will, well he is more like my brother and its kinda weird to call him a nanny. Anyway when I pass by Will he looks scared. I just ignore it though I don't want to see his face, it will be the only thing that can keep me from leaving. I rushed to my room to pack some of my stuff, when I was finished I took one long look at my room and I realized I would miss it. All the times my father ignored me this was my safe haven, looking at my vanity I realized I was missing something. " My hair clip!" It was a shiny silver clip with three black stars and a moon, and it is also the last thing I have from my mom.

My mom left us after I was born, my dad didn't know much about her, but he loved her and i'm pretty sure he's not over her even though its 16 years later. I grabbed my clip and put it in my suitcase, zipped the suitcase, and put it on the floor. I took one more look around the room making sure I didn't forget anything, once satisfied that I had what I needed I walked out of my room and towards the front door but before I could get there Will blocked me.

" Where are you going?" He asked, I tried to walk around him but he blocked me again.

" To a friends house," I lied. He didn't look convinced though, so I tried to walk around him again and this time he let me through. I looked back when I reached the front door but he was gone...strange. Opening the door with more power than I needed I walked out of the home I grew up in.

The cab pulled over at my friend Jenna's town house. I gave the cab driver his money and watched as he pulled away. "Layla," I heard someone say from the alley across the street, assuming it was Jenna I crossed the street and said, "What?"

" Come over here," Jenna replied

"Ewww why? It's gross over there!" But before I could walk away a giant hand grabbed me. " Ahhhhhhhh! Let me go!" But it was no use, whatever it was wouldn't let go, so I tried everything I could: I scratched, punched, kicked, and almost bit him but then I decided that would be gross, and finally he let me go. Not thinking the plan through I fell and hit the ground- HARD. I saw stars in my eyes when I tried to get up, but soon they went away and when I saw the THING that was holding me I wanted the stars to appear again. It was a monster! A monster that was so tall I had to tilt my head back really far but when I saw his face I realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea to look up because he had ONE eye!

"Ahhhh," the cyclops sighed, " What a beautiful demigod, you are gonna be soooo yummy. Any last words my dear?" Then he started laughing a real evil laugh, one you would see in a scary movie when the villain just comes up with an amazing plan. I try to get up but fall and I hit my head AGAIN but before I became unconscious I saw a figure that somewhat looked like Will attack the cyclops.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the smell of what I thought was a sweaty goat and I don't even know what a sweaty goat smells like. Anyway to find the source of the stench I scanned my surroundings and found that first- I was in a cab, second- the smell was coming from Will, and third- Will was half GOAT! At this I totally freaked and screamed, when Will heard my scream he turned his focus from looking out the back windshield to me, but what sent chills down my spine was the fact that his face was an open book and I HATED this book because something was terribly wrong. I didn't know what was happening, but when I heard loud thumps like footsteps behind us I still wished I didn't know what was happening. Because when I looked out the windshield I saw the same cyclops that tried to eat me chasing us, and he was MAD! Then Will suddenly shouted, "STOP!" and that did not help with the headache that I was having, but I guess that is the least of my problems given that I'm probably going to be eaten soon.

Will dragged me out of the car and pulled me towards a hill with a tall pine tree on top, but I knew we weren't gonna make it. I mean who can outrun an angry cyclops- thats right you guessed it: NO ONE! However Will believed other wise, since he looked like he was running for his life ( which he was)i decided what the heck? And I ran after him, I was starting to catch up to him but full on ran past him when he tripped over- actually nothing, and his hoof, yes I mean HOOF popped out of his converse. The regular me would run back and risk getting us both killed, but this made me mad. So I stopped in my tracks and turned around, raised my eyes to his eye and refused to look a way. The cyclops and I were having a full on staring contest when I felt something dig into my scalp. Refusing to loose this match I kept my eyes on the cyclops and slowly lifted my hand to my head, when I finally grasped onto the object I already knew what it was: it was the clip my mother gave me. Not knowing what to do with it I stroked the top of the clip, but suddenly the 'clip' didn't fit in my hand and with this distraction the cyclops charged and who got in the way? WILL. The cyclops didn't even know Will was there so he trampled him but by then my 'clip' had changed. It had become a long black staff with silver little swirls flowing up it, and on top was a black, glowing sphere that emanated power. HECK YA! I got myself a weapon! I looked back up at the cyclops with new courage and he actually looked scared! That wuss... so with this new confidence I charged, not knowing how I knew it was there I pressed a button that ejected a gold sharp daggerish thing on the bottom of the staff. The cyclops didn't see it coming, but I stabbed him in the leg and he howled with pain. Hahahaha! That's right! But my victory was short lived, because obviously he was so mad that he didn't even feel the pain, well anyway that was what I was thinking since he charged towards me.

I have no idea what I did but SOMETHING happened. Like say I save the day? Anyways this is how it went down: I was fumbling with the staff, trying to figure out if it had any more tricks. When I pushed down on the three silver stars and moon, black light shot out of the sphere directly at the cyclops. I noticed that he was turning to dust- point for me- but I didn't know if he was really gone, satisfied he didn't pop back up from the dust I stroked the silver stars and moon, and the staff turned back into a clip. I quickly pinned back my black long hair and ran to Will, and let me tell you something- Will did NOT look good. I didn't know what to do, there was nowhere to take him! But something in the corner of my eye caught my attention, I looked over to where the commotion was and noticed a group of people running toward Will and I. Not sure who these people were I grabbed my clip out of my hair just in case, I shielded Will from these people and held out my clip like it were a knife. Looking into their faces I saw that _they _were afraid of _me_, wondering what was wrong I used my clip as a mirror and discovered that my eyes were all black! My normally silver eyes were all black, even the whites! Thankfully the black started to fade away as I grew more relaxed and my bright, glowing silver eyes were visible again. I looked back up at the kids and noticed that they were all tense, as if they were about to attack me, but before anything could happen one spoke.

" We won't hurt you if you cooperate. Where's Will?" I stepped back and showed them Will, they all gasped well everyone except the one who spoke.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, the one who spoke smiled.

"Sean, Sean Parker," Sean said. Sean had dark brown spiky hair with almond brown eyes. He was about six feet tall, maybe less. But let me just say he was HOT, with a capital H!

" I'm Layla Baker," I smiled, and he smiled back but it was more sympathetic and with that the group led me and carried Will away.


	3. Chapter 3

**i feel soooooo lonely... =( i mean _1 _review. awwww oh well it wont stop me from writing, but it would give me a confidence boost heehee =) so PLEASE REVIEW! **ps if you review i will mentaly hug you...

I was in the infirmary sitting next to Will's hospital bed. He had a couple of broken ribs from being stepped on and a minor concussion. A couple of kids checked on me but I only had a bump on my head.

"Oh Will, I am so sorry," I muttered.

"Do not fret young one, he will heal," a voice said. I turned around and saw a man in a wheel chair, he had brown eyes, brown hair, and a beard. His voice was gentle and reassuring, " I am Chiron, the camp director. May I speak to you in private," Chiron lowered his gaze onto Will. He waited patiently for me to follow him, once we left the room and entered a room full of music, he finally stopped and turned to look at me. "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"You mean like Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite and stuff?"

"Yes, well I don't know how to but this. But the Greek gods are real," Chiron added, " And the reason you are here is because you are a demigod."

" Wait, _what_? And what are demigods?" This news surprised me... the gods were _real?_ Did that mean that all the tales were real too? And what about the monsters?

" I know this _is_ shocking but they _are_ real, and demigods are the children of a god and a human. So they are half god," Chiron stated.

" Then what god is my parent?" When I asked this he seemed to tense, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

" Well when a demigod first arrives at camp the godly parent is unknown until he or she is claimed. When a demigod is claimed, their godly parent states that the demigod is their child," Chiron explained.

After Chiron explained the basics of the camp and the activities. He also told me that new demigods stayed in the Hermes cabin until they were claimed, and that was where he was leading me. After he explained everything he took his true form as a centaur, which surprised me of course. Chiron led me through the camp past the volley ball courts, the arts & crafts building, the amphitheater, the climbing wall, mass hall, the cabins, the arena, the armory, the dinning pavilion,the stables, the forgeries, and then led me back to the cabins.

Chiron and I entered the Hermes cabin, and when we did the campers stopped with what they were doing and stared. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone proceeded with what they were doing before, but the hint was taken: I was fresh meat. Chiron looked at me and said, " I will give you your schedule tonight at the dinning pavilion," he then turned to the other campers and said, " This is Layla Baker, treat her with respect. Travis, Conner! You make sure she knows where she is going," and with that he left the cabin, leaving me behind scared and alone.

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around me and I turned my head to find myself looking into bright blue eyes. " Hey there, I'm Travis co-captain of the Hermes cabin. And this here," he pointed to another boy that looked just like him and said, " is my brother Conner. But of course _I _am the better looking one," he winked. I shrugged out of his grip but he still didn't get the hint, because he took hold of my hand and led me to an empty bed with an orange T-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_ and right next to the shirt was a suitcase... _my_ suitcase. I looked into the suitcase and all the clothes I packed and even more strait out of my closet were in there, thank the gods.

I looked back up at Travis and said, " Where is a bathroom? I need to take a shower." he pointed over to the other side of the room. I picked up my suitcase and carried it over to the bathroom.

After I was done showering and blow drying my hair- yep my _endless_ suitcase had everything- I put on some makeup and walked out of the bathroom. Again everyone was staring at me but this time it was different, I didn't feel vulnerable now. Travis came up to me and couldn't keep his eyes off me, so with this I cleared my throat. He seemed to recover himself when he said, " Its dinner time," then he turned towards the other campers, " Line up people!" he then led me to where Conner was and left me with him while Travis went to the front of the cabin.

We started filing out of the room towards the dinning pavilion, when I finally was able to see the pavilion I gasped. The bonfire was huge- I mean it was BIG, the flames were really bright and high. And the tables around the bonfire were filled, the last table to be filled was the Hermes cabin. Once we were all seated our food was served, and one by one the cabins each sacrificed a part of their meal. Soon everyone was eating, to make things easier for me some of my cabin mates tried to start a conversation with me at first it was very awkward but by the end of the meal I was comfortable. This is where I belong.

**REVIEW! HAHAHA you dont if you dont want to... but then i will come and find you and slap you with a piece of steak! BEWARE THE STEAK! or my cat Leia will come and fight you cat-ninja style! wooooo! oh AND I KNOW ITS SHORT!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry i havent updated in a while, i was too busy playing barbies with my little sister. hahahahaaha jk... but i _am_ really sorry =( maybe if i get more reviews i will update faster... *que gasp* ya i know you probably think im a big fat meanie for asking this of you, but thats the way it is. if you don't like it then LEAVE and NEVER come back! Actually dont go cause i need reviews! alright i will stop babbling: SO HERE IS THE STORY!**

On the way back to the Hermes cabin, Chiron approached me with a piece of paper. "Hello Layla," he said as he approached, " I have your schedule for you, make sure you be there on time and if you don't know the way ask Travis and Conner for help." After that he left to go talk with some other campers.

" Hey Conner!" I yelled. Conner turned around and walked towards me.

"What can I do for thy lady?" He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I pointed to my schedule and said, " Well I'm gonna need your help with my schedule tomorrow." he just nodded and led me forward. Once we got to the cabin everyone started to get ready for capture the flag, we have capture the flag every Friday.

Travis came up to me and said, " Well, do you have a weapon? Cause if you don't then I have to take you to the armory."

" I have a weapon, but do you think I could check out the armory? I think I need... something else."

Travis led me to the armory, which was a huge gardener like shed. Once he opened the doors I gasped, there were so many weapons. Looking around I found something that caught my eye, I walked over to the dagger and read the inscription: σκοτεινό, which meant skotino, which meant dark. The blade was made out of a black stone with pieces of bronze. " Why do all the weapons have bronze or gold in them? And how can I understand this?" I asked, when I turned to Travis, " And this is the one I want."

" That old one? Well okay. Oh and the celestial bronze destroys the monsters, the bronze turns them into dust and they disappear down into Tartarus until they are recreated. The reason why you can read ancient Greek is because you have dyslexia." Suddenly a conch horn sounded, " We have to go, Capture the flag is starting soon," And with that we left the armory and headed to the Hermes cabin to get ready. Once we got there I realized that my hair clip had an inscription on it too. I grabbed my clip out of the drawer under my bed, I unclasped it and turned it over to read the inscription. It translated into Black as Night. I clipped Black as Night into my hair and got changed for capture the flag.

Once the two teams were created we all gathered around our leader, Chance- he is the counselor for the Athena cabin. Our team was made of Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Hebe. The other team was made of Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Iris, Nike, Tyche, and Hecate. Since we have a lot of campers in the Hermes cabin, the other team has one more cabin to make the game fair. The Aphrodite kids sat out of the game, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera don't have any occupants, and Hades' cabin is empty because Nico travels a lot. The reason the other three are unoccupied because: Zeus' daughter is apart of the Hunters and his son moved back to the Roman camp, Poseidon's cabin is empty because Percy now lives in Olympus with Annabeth, and Hera's cabin is empty because she has no demigod children.

The conch horn sounded and the game began. I was told to wait and guard the flag with some other campers, while others went to get the flag and prevent anyone else from getting closer. I was waiting for at least _something_ to happen but all was calm... too calm. All of a sudden there was a noise to my right, I looked over towards the sound and saw two glowing eyes. I was paralyzed, the eyes were so enchanting. Soon the other guards couldn't move either. "Ha! I told you it would work," said a voice from the bushes, as soon as I heard the voice I broke out of the enchantment. After a couple of seconds of pretending to be under a spell two people walked out of the bushes (obviously one of them from the Hecate cabin because she was the source of the glowing eyes).

In one swift movement I took my hair clip out of my hair and stroked the top, soon it was fully transformed and the two people from the other team looked surprised. I pointed my staff at them and they froze, " Go near that flag and you will get zapped," I said. Soon the spell was over and the rest of the guards were able to move freely again, two of them helping me gag and tie the two trespassers to a tree. After that we proceeded guarding and nothing happened until Chance and two other people ran back carrying the red flag of the other team. Everyone cheered signifying the end of the game and the new winners.

Later that night everyone was at the singalong, and the Apollo kids were leading everyone. I sat down next to a couple of girls named Shauna and Riley, Shauna had blonde hair and light blue eyes and with elfish features, and Riley had light brown hair with deep green eyes and like her other siblings she also had elfish features. The singalong was very fun, it wasn't like those stupid camp songs, it was actually very modern and well not... stupid. After the singalong all of the campers went to bed , and when I was laying in bed later that night I realized that I do believe in the gods and now I actually have a family.

The next day was like any other day at Camp Half-Blood, we had breakfast then cabin inspection. Of course we had the worst cabin because there are so many occupants, so our punishment was picking extra strawberries during our regular free time on the weekends. While I was picking strawberries Sean Parker came to help me, Sean is a son of Apollo. We were making small talk when everything went black. I didn't pass out, its just as if the sun vanished and there was no light, but all of a sudden a breeze picked up throwing my hair all over the place. Then I felt this tingling sensation all over my body and everyone gasped. Then an eerie light was shining all around me, I looked down at my body and found that I was wearing a dress. It has a cross silver pressed v-neck on the bodice. And the dress is made of composite silk and Malay satin, there are also transparent nets outside the dress **( There is a link to the dress on my profile).** The light dimmed down and the sun was out again, but the dress didn't disappear like I wanted it too it stayed, but that wasn't it my long black hair was pulled up into a bun with curly wisps hanging down **( There is a link in my profile)**. When I looked back up at the other campers they were all looking at something above my head. Wondering what they were looking at I looked up, and when I saw what was above my head I gasped. It was the three stars and the moon and they were black, but they were glowing really brightly. I mean I shouldn't have been surprised because I see this symbol all the time, on my clip, on the staff, and now that I think about it, its also on my dagger. But I _was_ surprised, I mean how many times do you see a glowing symbol over your head. Oh wait I guess a lot, being that we are in a magical camp with children of the powerful gods and all, but hey it was still surprising.

Soon the symbol disappeared but before it could completely vanish Sean drew a picture of it so he could show Chiron. " I will go get Chiron," Sean said and with one last glance at me he ran off.

" What just happened?" I turned towards everyone else. Everyone was staring open mouthed at me, and I had no idea why.

Shauna spoke, " You were just claimed by your mother."

" Well then _who_ is my mother?"

" Uh we don't know, that's why Sean drew it. We will show it to Chiron to see if he knows- oh here he comes," Shauna finished, pointing at the galloping figure of Chiron with Sean running behind him. Chiron arrived right before Sean did, and when Chiron did arrive he looked at me up and down.

" Well you could be a child of Aphrodite, right Sean?" At the end of his sentence he turned towards Sean.

Sean blushed and looked down at his feet, " Uh ya, she could cause you know..."

" No I don't know, why don't you tell us Sean? Oh and I finally found your punishment for that prank you pulled with the Hermes cabin," Chiron muttered the last part but everyone could hear.

Sean blushed even harder and looked into my eyes, " I meant she was...uh... beautiful," and at the last part he looked down again. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but it was a failed attempt, and soon everyone was laughing but no one was as loud as the Stoll brothers. They were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes, but all of a sudden Conner stopped laughing and stood up. He walked over to where I was and wrapped his arm around me. " You better watch it Sean, I got dibs," he leaned closer to Sean and whispered, " Its not like you had a chance in the first place cause its obvious that she likes me." And at this I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of his grip.

" No one gets dibs on me," I said matter of factually. Chiron cleared his throat which brought us all back to reality.

" Now that the matter of Layla's love life is settled, lets get back to business," Chiron continued, " Layla, your mother is Nyx, the goddess of the night. She is one of the more ancient goddesses, but she is also one of the maiden goddesses. She never has affairs so this is strange, so this means you are her first demigod child. Which also means that you are really powerful because you are her only demigod child. You were meant for something, and not just anything. Something amazing and powerful, and now I know its you."

** Thats that. hope you enjoyed nowwwww REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and do not i repeat DO NOT forget about the STEAK! BEWARE THE STEAK! **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey hey hey! whats up? sorry its been like forevs since i last updated, i don't rally have an excuse except the remarkable amount of reviews... anyways HERE IS THE STORY!**

After Chiron finished talking everyone busted out talking, while I just stared blankly out into the ocean. I couldn't hear because everyone was talking so loud, but soon a loud whistle echoed across the strawberry fields. Everyone snapped their heads towards the source of the sound, finding Chiron. " Now that I have everyone's attention, would you all please be quiet?" This caught my attention, bringing me back to the real world and how I'm a special- you know what? I am so confused...

" Wait wait wait. What are you talking about? I mean its hard enough to deal with this voodoo magic cra-" Chiron gave me a stern look, " stuff, but now this? How am I supposed to be all powerful and stuff? I cant even make my own breakfast!"

Conner stepped in, " How can you not make your own breakfast? Thats just sad," he said after making tsking noises.

" Oh shut it Conner! At least I'm not the one who is going after a girl with NO interest!" When I said that he actually looked hurt. He started to turn away but before he could leave I reached out to him and grasped his shoulder, " I'm so sorry Conner, I didn't mean it," I said looking directly into his eyes trying not to glance away. He just shook his head and walked away, " Conner! Wait!" But before I could get anywhere I tripped over my dress and fell. I sat up and Sean helped me up, I looked down with watery eyes. _Toughen it up, Layla! You never cry, even when your father ignored you for your whole life, this is not the time to show weakness, _I thought. I looked back up into Chiron's eyes, " How do you know I am the one you are talking about?"

After Chiron explained everything to me he led me back to the cabin, " You have to stay in the Hermes cabin, because there is only one child of Nyx and that is not enough to have your own cabin, and we cant waste anytime on building a cabin for one person."

He turned around but before he left I shouted, " What if I made it myself? Then would I be able to have my own cabin?"

Chiron turned to look at me, " If you can make it yourself then go ahead," and with that he left. I took a deep breath and walked into the Hermes cabin. Once I entered all eyes were on me, it was like the first day I came all over again. " Where's Conner?"

A kid named Brandon answered, " He isn't here, and we don't know where he is. But its no use looking for him, trust me last time he was insulted by a girl who was hot he didn't talk to anyone for a week." Realizing what he said he blushed, " I-I mean... uhhhh," He stuttered.

" Yeah yeah, she's hot. There I said it. Gods is it that tough?" Another guy said, but I couldn't remember his name. Not even registering what he said, I ran out of the cabin to go look for Conner.

I finally found him on the beach, he was sitting on the sand next to some guy wearing clothes from the 80s or whatever. He was wearing really short shorts for a guy and a thin muscle shirt with sandals that had little wings on them (basically a track suit). You could say I was spying on them, but that wasn't what I was doing. I was just... looking at them to see if anything strange was happening. I was trying to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't hear anything, they were talking quietly. But all of a sudden a loud voice boomed inside my head, _why don't you just come over here darling, it will be easier to hear us. _I started walking after the voice spoke and when I did Conner turned around and scanned the area until his eyes landed on me. He didn't turn away this time, he held my eyes and just like that he disappeared with the man next to him.

"Layla!" A voice yelled, I whipped around to find Sean running towards the beach. I ran forward to meet up with him, my dress trailing behind me ( yes I know ITS NOT GONE!). " There you are! We need to get back to our cabins or the harpies will eat us," when he saw my face he stopped dead in his tracks. " Whats wrong? Did anything happen with Conner?" I shook my head.

" Well yes, but its not that. Its what Chiron told me, he said I am supposed to save the world or something and I can't handle that!" I shrunk down to the ground, he sat next to me and wrapped both of arms around me and I leaned back into him.

" What exactly did he say?" Sean proceeded, " Maybe I can help."

I turned around to face him, when I did his arms fell down to his sides. I spoke, " He told me he had a vision, and during the vision he said that the first ever oracle spoke to him. Well, the oracle told him a prophecy, anyways Chiron wouldn't tell me what the prophecy was but he said that I was the one leading the quest to save or destroy the world. He doesn't know what the danger is but he said it was worse than what Percy and Jason had to deal with- whoever those people are," he tensed after I finished. " What? What happened to them?" Sean didn't answer all he did was stroke my hand.

" They are alright everything ended fine, but what they went through was horrible. And to imagine something worse is terrifying." A loud shriek pierced the night, " We have to go the harpies are out," Sean pulled me up and we walked back towards the cabin area. We had to sneak around to avoid being eaten, once we reached the Hermes cabin he gave my hand a squeezed and left. I went inside and saw that Conner was in his bed he was reading something about the art of pranks, when I walked by his bed on the way to the bathroom he looked up and gave me a nod. _I wonder what that was all about, _I thought while I was getting ready for bed.

_" Brother, when do you think that the young hero will realize her full powers?" Chimaera asked. The creature had three heads, one lion, goat, and snake. Its body was a goat, had a snake as a tail, and a paw of a lion. _

_A loud, rumbling voice shook the cave, " She will discover her powers around midday tomorrow, but she will still not know the full extent of her powers and we need to keep it that way." A loud slithering echoed in the cave as a shadow appeared of a large serpent with numerous heads, " Go now Chimaera, keep an eye on her," the serpent continued, " you will enter the camp as one of them and gain their trust and when the time comes you will help destroy them." And with that the dream started to disappear but before it fully vanished I saw the flash of the bright yellow eyes of the lion._

I woke up with a start, beads of sweat on my forehead. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to fall back asleep, so I got up and got changed into a pair of shorts and my camp t-shirt. After I finished getting ready I left the Hermes cabin to go take a walk, while I was thinking my new life over I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I look towards the Athena cabin to see a guy of about my age walk down the porch steps, before he could see me I looked forward and kept walking. " Oh hey," he yelled. " Have you seen a tiny hellhound around here?" I turned around, and immediately wished I was wearing makeup, he had blonde wavy hair and gorgeous gray eyes. He was about 5'11 or taller and he was wearing shorts and the camp t-shirt.

" Well I guess I have to know what a hellhound is before I can actually recognize it," I said. He chuckled and walked over to me.

" I'm Brett. Brett McNeil," he said while holding his hand out.

I shook his hand and said, " Layla Baker, new camper. Daughter of Nyx, you know the maiden goddess." He laughed and let go of my hand.

" Well I would of told you _my_ whole life story but I think it would bore the crap out of you," he continued, " when did you get here, I mean you look kind of old for a new camper."

" Hey!" I yelled but immediately quieted down, " I'm only sixteen, that is not old," he laughed again.

" No no, I didn't mean you were old. I meant that sixteen is old to be a new camper ever since what Percy did." He continued, " Ever since he asked the gods a favor, all the campers are claimed by their thirteenth birthday, so its weird that a sixteen year old is a new camper."

"Oh okay then. Well at least your not calling me old, cause look at you! What are like seventeen?" We both laughed after I finished talking.

" How about you take a walk with me and I _will_ tell you my life story, and if you get bored just walk away." We both laughed as we started to walk, " I'm the son of Athena, hopefully her favorite son because she already has a favorite child and that is Annabeth, so might as well be her favorite son right? I came here when I was thirteen so I'm used to all the madness that goes around here. I've been on one quest and that did not end well, I ended up tripping and breaking my leg while getting in the van even before the quest actually started. Thankfully my leg healed with the help of the ambrosia and we were able to complete the quest-"

" Wait wait wait, you tripped getting in the van? No my gods!" I started laughing tears were on the brim of my eyes,, soon we were both laughing.

"," someone shrieked. Brett and I immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other, " HELP!" The person screamed, we started running towards Half- Blood Hill. Once we reached the top of the hill we saw a young girl laying in a pool of blood. I gasped and ran to her.

" Layla no!" I turned around and saw that Brett was still on top of the hill.

" She's hurt! Are you crazy? How could I leave her?" Once I reached the girl, I knelt down and looked for the wound. I found that her shoulder was torn, but before I could fully examine it I heard a growl. I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of a hellhound. The hellhound tensed as if it was about to attack. All of a sudden I heard a battle cry and saw Brett attack the dog, they wrestled for a while and finally Brett stabbed the hellhound. He stayed on the ground for a couple of seconds and finally he got up.

" Come on, we need to get her to the infirmary." He crouched down and took off his shirt, me being a girl and all I stared. Brett looked up at me and smirked, he then wrapped his shirt around her shoulder to cover the wound.

In the infirmary, the girl started to gain her color back thanks to all the ambrosia. I was sitting next to the girl all alone in the infirmary. Brett was talking to Chiron about who knows what, and they stuck me in here. I was looking around the room when I heard a noise coming from the girl, I stood up and leaned down close to her face to see if she was waking. Two yellow orbs filled my vision, what was happening? I soon realized they were her eyes, but that didn't make me feel any better. Something was wrong...

** i would say review but i know you wont!**


	6. DISCONTINUE! did i spell that right?

Im discontinuing this story! Sorry very few people that read it. Since summer is coming closer to an end I decided im not going to continue, and im gonna be very busy for the rest of the summer with all my cheer practice and crap... so sorry! also it was the lack of support! but oh well!

**bye!**


End file.
